principado_de_belo_horizontefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Wiki Principado de Belo Horizonte
Bem-vindo ao Principado de Belo Horizonte - Welcome to the Principality of Belo Horizonte O Principado de Belo Horizonte é uma micronação lusófona brasileira, localizada no município homônimo, no Brasil. The Principality of Belo Horizonte is a brazilian lusophonic micronation, located in the homonym municipality, in Brazil. * Página no Facebook - Page on Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/principadodebelohorizonte * Site: https://principado-de-belo-horizonte.webnode.com * Fórum Oficial - Official Forum: http://belohorizonte.forumeiros.com O Príncipe Soberano e o Príncipe Consorte - The Sovereign Prince and the Prince Consort Suas Altezas Sereníssimas, o Príncipe Soberano e o Príncipe Consorte de Belo Horizonte - Their Serene Highnesses, the Sovereign Prince and the Prince Consort of Belo Horizonte O Regente - The Regent Exercendo as prerrogativas principescas na ausência de um Monarca, o Regente Miguel Domingues Escobar. Exercising the princely prerogatives in the absence of a Monarch, the Regent Miguel Domingues Escobar. Miguel Domingues Escobar - His Excellency, the Regent of the Principality of Belo Horizonte Miguel Domingues Escobar ]] O Governo - The Government O Principado de Belo Horizonte é uma monarquia constitucional, o Príncipe Soberano é o Chefe de Estado e detêm as prerrogativas principescas, enquanto o Conselho de Ministros, a Assembleia Geral e Legislativa e o Supremo Tribunal de Justiça exercem os Poderes Executivo, Legislativo e Judiciário, respectivamente, em nome do Príncipe Soberano. The Principality of Belo Horizonte is a constitutional monarchy, the Sovereign Prince is the Head of State and holds the princely prerogatives, while the Council of Ministers, the General and Legislative Assembly and the Supreme Tribunal of Justice exercise exclusively the Executive, Legislative and Judicial Powers , respectively, on behalf of the Sovereign Prince. O Conselho de Ministros e seu Presidente - The Council of Ministers and its President O Conselho de Ministros exerce coletivamente o Poder Executivo do Principado e é presidido pelo Presidente do Conselho de Ministros, que detêm poder decisório sobre as reuniões do Gabinete, é formado pelos Ministros de Estado e pelo seu Presidente, os Ministros são nomeados pelo Presidente do Conselho, que é nomeado pelo Príncipe Soberano. The Council of Ministers collectively exercises the Executive Power of the Principality and is chaired by the President of the Council of Ministers, who have decision-making power over Cabinet meetings, formed by the Ministers of State and its President, Ministers are appointed by the President of the Council, which is appointed by the Sovereign Prince. ]] A Assembleia Geral e Legislativa - The General and Legislative Assembly A Assembleia Geral e Legislativa exerce exclusivamente o Poder Legislativo do Principado, formada por Deputados Gerais eleitos diretamente pelo povo para mandatos de cinco meses, existe também uma Comissão Representativa, que exerce algumas atribuições legislativas durante os períodos de recesso ou em caso de dissolução da Assembleia. The General and Legislative Assembly exclusively exercises the Legislative Power of the Principality, formed by General Deputies directly elected by the people for five-month terms, there is also a Representative Commission, which exercises some legislative attributions during periods of recess or in case of dissolution of the Assembly. , sede do Supremo Tribunal de Justiça]] O Supremo Tribunal de Justiça - The Supreme Tribunal of Justice O Supremo Tribunal de Justiça é o tribunal de última instância e corte constitucional do Principado, sendo a mais alta instituição do Poder Judiciário de Belo Horizonte, formado por três magistrados, denominados Ministros, cujo decano também é Presidente do Tribunal. The Supreme Tribunal of Justice is the Principality's last resort and constitutional court, being the highest institution in the Judiciary Power of Belo Horizonte, made up of three magistrates, called Ministers, whose dean is also President of the Tribunal.